


Johneo and Sherliet

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Death, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Suicide, and real death, drug overdose reference, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Star crossed lovers find their way to one another at a party, only to discover their parents don't approve. When they sneak off to get married, a new plan is devised so they can be together forever. But what happens when it all goes horribly wrong? Only Shakespeare can tell.*POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT: Because this is based on Romeo and Juliet, there is character death and suicide. Not in detail, but it is discussed.*





	Johneo and Sherliet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sherlock and John in a Romeo and Juliet type of AU. Obviously keeping them as Sherlock and John but just following that type of plot line?
> 
> *POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT: Because this is based on Romeo and Juliet, there is character death and suicide. Not in detail, but it is discussed.*

John was absolutely crushed. He'd fallen for Mary Morstan only to get rejected time after time that he asked her out. She kept flirting with him, but he never seemed to be able to get a date with her. His friends tried to keep him upbeat, following him around with different things to do to take his mind off of her. Finally he lost them in Regents Park, grateful to get away from everyone for a bit. As he sat among the trees, trying to clear his head, he saw the most perfect creature in God's creation. A tall, slender brunet with curls as dark as night, skin pale as the moon, and eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. Eyes the color of the sea during a storm focused intently on something, but John couldn't tell what. He just knew that this was the person he was meant to be with. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that his friends found him and led him off.

\--

"No, absolutely not," Mr. Holmes insisted, shaking his head fervently. "You can't marry Sherlock. Not now. Wait until he's older."

"Sir, I'm one of the best suitors for your son, if you'll excuse my saying so. And he isn't getting any younger. Please, let me marry him. I'll take him off of your hands and show you he can be a proper young man instead of a wild man," claimed Victor Trevor. 

Victor was one of the city's most eligible men. But even still, the Holmes family was reluctant to just send Sherlock off with someone. Instead, they decided to wait. 'When Sherlock is older' they always said. Even though he was already an adult.

"Please, reconsider. Think about the benefits it could have for your son. Think about--"

"I will not have you disrespecting my husband and our decision. Now go,'' suddenly came Mrs. Holmes's firm voice. She was clearly not to be trifled with and so he left.

"There. Now let's go. We need to get ready for our party," Mrs. Holmes told her husband.

\--

A party. That was perfect. John's friends were sure a party would perk him right up. And it was at the Holmes manor, so it would be even more fun. After all, the Holmes and Watson families had a notorious feud, so sneaking into the Holmes party would be an extra slap in the face to the Holmes family. 

The Holmes manor was massive, the biggest house in town. The party was in full swing by the time John and his friends arrived, so they all headed their separate ways. His friends planned on getting drunk and really partying. But John was still hooked on his mystery lover. Until....

"Hey! It's you!" John called out when he saw the man, hurrying over.

Sherlock turned, raising a brow as he saw the blond coming towards him. Wasn't that... "John," he greeted with a nod. "John Watson, correct? Of the infamous Watson-Holmes feud."

John chuckled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Yeah, I am. Sorry," he murmured. "I just......Well, I saw you in the park earlier today and I just......I wanted to tell you I think you're gorgeous. What were you staring at?"

"Staring?" Sherlock echoed, then chuckled. "I wasn't staring. I was thinking. I was in my Mind Palace. You clearly don't know who I am. I'm Sherlock Holmes. Youngest of our family," he greeted, shaking John's hand.

John's eyes widened. "You? You're Sherlock Holmes?" he questioned. "Sorry, it's just....I never expected you to look like this. Not that it's bad, I just.....sorry."

It seemed John continued to stumble over himself through their conversation, but Sherlock seemed to find it endearing rather than annoying. As the night went on, the pair became inseparable. They talked together, danced together, drank together, laughed together. It was incredible. They ended up exchanging phone numbers before Sherlock's parents saw John's friends and chased them and John out of the party. 

\--

"Mycroft, he's absolutely perfect," Sherlock swanned over the man, sighing as he laid back in his bed. "He's got these eyes that are just...... And his hair is....... And is smile is just," he sighed, seemingly unable to find the right words. Mycroft had never seen his brother like this, so head over heels. And for a common man.

"He's just an ordinary man, brother mine. Give it time and you'll move on to someone much more.....suited to the Holmes name," Mycroft insisted. 

Sherlock frowned, sitting up. "No, he isn't. And I am not moving on. I.....I think I love him, Mycroft. And I'm not giving him up," he argued. "One day we're going to get married, whether Mummy and Dad approve or not."

Mycroft sighed, but heard the determination in his brother's voice. "All right, all right, fine. But if you insist on doing this, you must do it properly. I can arrange the marriage quietly for you both. You cannot tell anyone about your marriage, but it should sate you both."

Sherlock paused, waiting to see if it was a joke. But when he knew his brother was sincere, he smiled and nodded as they began to plan how to go about the marriage. Mycroft was able to arrange for a minister and a quiet ceremony in the back room of the church. Within moments, Sherlock and John were wed. Unfortunately, they had to return to separate homes.

As John returned home though, he found Jim Moriarty waiting for him. The man seemed to have a commanding air and demanded repayment for the way John had disgraced the Holmes family. He tried blackmail, but John refused. His friends, however, had other ideas. How could someone threaten John, after all. They stepped in, unfortunately unaware of Moriarty's guards. The battle is bloody indeed, ending in the deaths of Moriarty and one of John's friends. Another of his mates went to report what happened to the authorities. DI Lestrade was placed in charge and John was placed at fault for the murders. He was to be sent to prison immediately.

When the new of his husband's imprisonment reached Sherlock, he was torn to pieces. He had to go see John, talk to him, figure out what had happened. Mycroft tried to console him, but to no avail. Just then, their mother came in.

"Oh, Sherlock, wonderful news! Your father has just given Victor Trevor permission to marry you in a few days! Isn't that wonderful?" she announced.

Sherlock's eyes grew wide. "No, absolutely not. I'm not marrying him," he replied firmly. "I won't."

"Now, Sherlock, be reasonable," Mr. Holmes insisted, coming in shortly after his wife. "Victor has wanted to marry you for a long time and we've put it off because you weren't ready. But he has a point. You aren't getting any younger. You need to get married soon, before no one is interested."

"No," Sherlock answered firmly. "I won't marry him. And there's nothing that could make me."

They continued to argue until his parents finally got so frustrated that they left the room entirely. Sherlock looked to Mycroft.

"What am I going to do? They aren't going to let up and I don't want to marry him! I love John and we're already married," Sherlock insisted worriedly.

Mycroft sighed. "Well, there is a way to get around this.......But it would mean breaking John out of prison to come and see you and complete the plan."

"What? What is it?" Sherlock demanded, eyes focused on Mycroft.

"There's a new drug my lab has been working on. It seems to put users into a sleeping state, but they lose any traceable signs of life. No pulse, no heartbeat. They appear dead and any examiner will believe it. Especially if they work for me," Mycroft replied. "I can get the drug for you and make it appear as though you died of drug overdose. A funeral will be held and we can place a body double in your casket. You'll be able to sneak off and see your husband, run off with him. And no one will know."

Sherlock nodded eagerly and the plan was set into motion. Sure enough, everyone bought it. His parents grieved and Mycroft played his part as the mournful brother despite his knowledge. The body double was placed in the casket and lowered into the ground. Unfortunately, John had not heard of their plan. He'd simply caught wind that his husband was dead.

How could this be? He'd seen Sherlock not long ago. He'd been fine. But then he heard the cause of death: drug overdose. Sherlock had killed himself when he'd heard John was in jail. That must be it. It was all his fault. John sank to the crowd in grief, though he didn't seem so much sad as he did angry. He was furious. furious at himself, at the world, at the drugs that had taken his husband's life. Then he knew what he had to do. He didn't want to live in a world where he was a widower. So he did it. Strung up in his jail cell, they found him. Death by asphyxiation was the technical term. But he'd hanged himself. Now he could join his husband in whatever afterlife there was and they could be happy together for eternity.

\--

"What? No, no, that can't be right. It must have been someone else. Someone who looked like him. Maybe he had a body double. You told him, right?" Sherlock insisted.

Mycroft shook his head. "As far as we can tell, he didn't know about your plan. And believe me, we checked everything. He is really dead. We used everything available, but he was already gone. I'm sorry, Sherlock. John Watson is dead. He's to be buried this afternoon."

Sherlock began to sob, truly and deeply sob, for the first time in his life. His chest ached and it felt like he was truly dying. Dying of a broken heart. Poetic and sappy, but it certainly felt true. Mycroft left him to himself for a while, deciding that was the best course of action for now. He couldn't have been more wrong.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Time of death: 2:34 pm. Cause of death: Fall from building. 

Sherlock's information was all written out on the certificate, all accurate. Only this time, it was true. The Holmes family discovered that their son had faked his death to be with his hidden husband, but now he really was dead. He'd taken his own life, jumping off the top of Bart's and hitting the pavement below with a sickening thud and crack. He was really and truly dead. Perhaps he could be with the man he loved now, they thought. But the feud needed to end. The families reconciled and each paid for a golden statue of the other's son. So they may remember the lesson their sons taught them about love and the price of their feud.


End file.
